


Манипуляции с Омелой (Mistletoe Manip)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже "просто поцелуй" может быть очень трудным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Манипуляции с Омелой (Mistletoe Manip)

**Author's Note:**

 

Всего лишь один маленький поцелуй под омелой. С этого все началось. Ну или, по крайней мере, это все, чего хотел Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, - категорически заявил Северус, сделав шаг назад. - Это отвратительная традиция. Не буду даже упоминать, сколько раз ко мне приставали с подобными предложениями, прикрываясь... прикрываясь... - распалялся он, - этой идиотской ветвью кустарника! - скрестив руки на груди, он недовольно постукивал носком туфли по полу.  
  
Гаррин рот во время тирады открылся сам собой. Все еще не веря сказанному, он произнес:  
  
\- Что? Ты же шутишь, так? Это всего лишь поцелуй, - он сделал шаг навстречу мужчине и уперся грудью в сложенные руки Снейпа.  
  
\- Я с удовольствием поцелую тебя где угодно, когда угодно, любым способом, каким тебе только захочется, - твердо ответил Северус. - Но будь я проклят, если меня уговорят, или обманут, или заманят... или просто принудят к этой дурацкой сентиментальной традиции, которую многие используют лишь для того, чтобы унизить других.  
  
Гарри подавил улыбку.  
  
\- Ого. Но ты, конечно же, выше всего этого?  
  
\- Именно так, - отрезал Северус.  
  
\- Ты сделаешь это, - самодовольно отозвался Гарри. - Вот увидишь.  
  
\- Ад раньше замерзнет. И это будет на твоей совести.

 

 ***

 

 

 

  
После четырех дней сплошных неудач, Гарри был уже почти готов выкинуть белый флаг. Он пытался убедить, тонко высмеять, откровенно унизить, запугать отлучением от постели - конечно, ничто из этого не было всерьез - только лишь для того, чтобы привлечь внимание глухого ко всему Северуса к своей агитационной кампании.  
  
В конце концов, у Гарри остался последний способ: он придаст себе вид такой отчаянно трогательный, что Северусу не останется ничего иного, как положить конец его страданиям.  
  
Ему следовало бы знать, что даже малейший намек на попытку манипулирования будет тут же раскрыт. Особенно стоя под веточкой омелы совершенно обнаженным, когда единственным украшением служила лишь красная ленточка с колокольчиком, повязанная вокруг его выставленного напоказ члена.

 

Северусу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы, сложив руки на груди, начать беззвучно трястись. Прорвавшись, поначалу его смех был тихим рокотом, потом все громче и громче, а после, _боже_ , неужели на его глазах выступили слезы?  
  
Хотя, гаррино либидо получило сокрушительный удар только тогда, когда Северус, наклонившись вперед и упершись ладонями в свои колени, продолжил хохотать, при этом слегка задыхаясь и вдыхая воздух короткими толчками. _Попытка не удалась, так?_  
  
Лента с колокольчиком с трагичным _дзынь_ соскользнула на пол. Гарри опустил взгляд на свои ноги и на последствия своей маленькой легкомысленной шутки.  
  
 _Ну что ж_ , - подумал юноша, _\- попробовать все равно стоило..._  
  
Гарри замер, почувствовав на своем подбородке пальцы, заставляющие поднять голову вверх.  
  
Глаза Северуса были полны светом и теплом. Наклонившись к лицу Гарри, от уничтожил омелу на глазах у юноши за мгновение до того, как прикоснуться к его губам своими в легком поцелуе.


End file.
